Talk:Chimaera/@comment-26376061-20170429122952/@comment-26376061-20170522065132
I calmly kneel and grab my friend off of the floor. "You are all horrible people. A girl practically has a seizure, and you LAUGH? If I see that on YouTube, I'll make the person who recorded it eat the fucking camera." My voice is measured, calm, frozen into a monotone, masking the emotions that lurk underneath the surface. I worry about Alisa. She's barely breathing, barely conscious after all of that. Her tail twitches weakly, snake-eyes focusing on me for an instant, until her strength disappears and it falls limp. I carry her to the nurse's office, and am about to step inside...when my view is blocked by a mound of black. Black clothes on black fur. Nice. "Hey." The bitchy (literally.) Hellhound smirks. "So, what's she blackmailing you with? Your sister captured? Dirty photos?" I try moving past her, only for her paw to wrap around my neck. "It's gotta be pretty bad. After all, who would willingly hang out with that THING? I mean, you've gotta admit, she's-" "Beautiful. Funny. Smart. A better person than you. I know what she is. She's my best friend. Now, please, move out of the way, BITCH." Her face darkens. "What did you just call me?" Her paw tightens, a vise-grip around my neck. Her gaze flicks down to Alisa, barely stirring in my arms. "HEY, YOU AWAKE YET?! Because I'M GONNA RAPE YOUR LITTLE BOY-TOY INTO THE GROUND, and make you watch every second as he begs me to-" A blur slams into her. I look down at my arms. Empty. Alisa scowls as her claws dig into the bitchy Hellhound's face. "Don't you fucking touch him." Her words are accompanied by tongues of flame, sparks rising into the air with her every breath. "If you lay a finger on him, I WILL FUCKING BREAK YOU. YOU TOUCH HIM, AT ALL, AND I'LL KNOW. And if you managed to actually rape him? I'd probably force-feed you your own uterus. So, STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU WALKING CARPET. Got it?" She punctuates her threat--no, her promise-- by tossing the former bully to the floor, turning towards me. Holy shit...her body language, expressions, everything...I suddenly know who's in control. Not the Lion, Snake, or even Dragon. The Goat, most gentle of her personalities, delivered such statements. "So...hey, weren't we just in the other hallway?" Her expression changes from that angry, hellish face, to a gentle, relaxed visage. "Y-Yeah. I carried you. To the nurse's office. I was worried, and-" I am cut off as her lips meet mine. I am too dumbfounded to even move. She pulls away, smiling happily. "Aww...you were worried? I'm fine. Oh...you taste amazing, by the way." The look in her eyes changes as the Dragon takes over, quickly becoming flustered. "Did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry. So embarrass-..." She trails off, eyes showing...hunger. Lion's awake, for once. I am suddenly pulled into another kiss, and another, not even given enough time to breathe. After the third kiss, I pull away, confused as to what the hell just happened. I look at Alisa...only to have her cold gaze meet my eyes, lust flickering underneath the surface. "Ali?" She visibly shudders, face morphing into one of obscene joy. "You're so...cute...when you look at me like that. " Oh god. Snake. She grabs my arm. "You saved me. I returned the favor...although I still feel like you need a reward. Hey, come on." I am pulled...into the girl's bathroom. As she locks the stall door, trapping us inside together, she smiles at me. All of them do.